1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information technology and more particularly to systems and methods for associating and documenting human identity in relation to productivity and behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Human activity is often required in commercial and non-commercial processes applied to collect, pack, ship and deliver numerous agricultural products, consumer goods and industrial materials. In many worksites, compensation is based on piece-work principles, wherein earnings provided to individual workers are wholly or partially tied or related to a measure of productivity, such as a quantity of goods or material gathered or repositioned, personally credited to each identified worker. Yet it is not unusual that a count of fully performed work is difficult to be assessed, documented or asserted by the individual worker. When a worker lacks confidence that his or her work will be compensated as promised in a piecework arrangement, productivity of the doubtful worker may be impaired and the morale of a work team may be degraded. Such a lowering of team morale may impact the effectiveness of a venture or other group activity in a myriad of ways. Yet the prior art fails to optimally track and document individual worker output in ways that raise worker expectations of fair compensation in low trust environments.
In addition, the prior art fails to optimally track and document the interaction of identified persons with foodstuffs, agricultural products, goods and materials at their origins or in the stream of commerce. This additional defect of the prior art generally reduces levels of confidence in the security of food and other potential vulnerable materials and thereby affects the ability of prior art systems and methods to increase public confidence in the quality and safety of various essential goods, such as food, medicine and fuel.
There is therefore a long felt need to acquire and document information that more reliably and transparently relates human identity to productive activity, human behavior and optionally particular goods or materials.